Siren's Song
by tenshi2708
Summary: Kevin finds himself unable to stay away from Edd after discovering the ravinette's secret talent. Nat belongs to C2ndy2cid. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin liked the walking the empty halls of school after a game. It was a strange, almost surreal feeling compared to the usual chaos than ensued in the very same place day after day. He trudged back to his locker to retrieve his forgotten text book, adrenaline still coursing through his veins from the rush of fans congratulating him after the game.

Kevin made his way back through the building, when a sound in the distance caught his attention. Curious, and in no huge rush to walk back into the madness, he searched for the source.

Kevin's ears led him to the music room where someone who was usually so easy to pass by caught and held his full attention. Edd was sitting at the piano playing a beautiful and haunting melody. When the piece ended Kevin held his breath. He turned to go, but Edd began to play again and Kevin stopped. Then Edd began to sing and Kevin's heart skipped a beat.

When Edd finished Kevin found himself sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure when he had last felt so relaxed. Kevin's eyes shot open at the sound of the fall board clicking shut. His few minutes of peace were gone and a sense of panic shot through him. He didn't want Edd to discover he had been listening so he quickly got to his feet and hurried down the hall.

Edd hummed to himself as he packed his sheet music. He thought he heard something in the hall but shrugged and thought to himself, "Must be a janitor". He pulled on his jacket and shouldered his bag before heading to the door. Edd cocked his head in curiosity when he noticed a textbook sitting on the floor. He picked it up and opened the cover. Scrawled inside was the name Kevin Barr, and Edd's heart began to race.

* * *

Kevin opened his door to greet a grinning Nat on the other side. "Hey," Nat said as a sly grin spread across his face. "You ready for our study date?"

Kevin sighed. "I'm ready to take your book and kick you to the curb."

Nat clutched at his heart. "Ouch. Where's the love dude?" Kevin rolled his eyes and allowed Nat to enter. Nat headed straight for the couch and flopped down. "So where's your book? I thought you went back to get it after the game."

Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "I did, I just forgot it."

Nat cocked an eyebrow. "You forgot the only thing you went back to your locker for? You been taking too many hits to the head or what?"

Kevin frowned. "No, I just got distracted is all."

"Oh I get it. Were you meeting up with a little lady and having a private after party?"

Kevin snorted. "Look can we just get started on this?"

* * *

Edd continually glanced at the textbook laying on his desk as he paced the floor. Edd should be able to talk to Kevin, especially about a book. It would make perfect sense for Edd to return a lost book given his passion for learning. The part that held him back was the simple fact that Kevin could have, no most likely had, heard Edd's intended private performance.

Edd let out a large sigh and grabbed the book. He swallowed and quickly headed downstairs and across the street. He only paused for a moment before knocking on Kevin's door. When it opened Kevin greeted Edd with a look of surprise.

"Uh hey dork, what's up?"

Edd could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks as he held out the text book. "I-I found this laying in the hallway at school.

Kevin took the book and nodded. "Oh hey thanks." He paused for a moment and an awkward silence ensued. "Well see you around."

"Y-yes okay."

Kevin closed the door and turned to see a smug looking Nat. "Oh I get it now."

Kevin rolled his eyes and walked back to the couch. "Get what?"

"You were with Double D."

Kevin's face erupted into a blush. "N-no I wasn't!"

Nat's grin widened. "Oh really? Well your face is the same shade as your hat and I felt an awful lot of vibes going on between you and D."

"I don't know what you're talking about, now can we just get this assignment done? I don't want to be sitting here all day with you."

"Ooo testy."

Kevin glared at Nat. "You know now that I have my book you could just leave."

"Nah you'd miss me."

"Well than can we just focus?"

"Okay okay don't get your panties in a bunch."


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin couldn't stop himself. He snuck down the hallway leading to the music room after practice to see if he could catch Edd playing again. He had been unsuccessful so far that week and was becoming irritated. In that one fateful night, he had become addicted.

Kevin's heart rate increased when he heard someone run their fingers across the keys. He quickly peeked inside and saw that is was in fact Edd. He watched Edd slide onto the bench and arrange his sheet music.

Kevin felt an impulse to walk in to the room, but he remained stationary. He let out a slow breath as Edd began to play.

Kevin smiled and leaned against the door frame, a bold move for someone who was trying not to get caught. Kevin couldn't explain the feeling that Edd's music invoked in him.

Kevin's phone began to loudly notify him of a text message. Cursing under his breath he fumbled to silence the noise.

Edd hit a wrong key and turned mortified to see Kevin standing in the doorway.

"K-kevin?"

Kevin's face turned scarlet. "Nice playing there dork." He hurried away from the room and tried to convince himself that he wouldn't go back.

* * *

Kevin followed his siren's song down the hallway once again. He noticed a yellow sticky note on the door which read, "Please come in." He peeled it off and stuffed it into his pocket before walking into the room. There was a chair sitting inside the doorway and he quietly sat down.

Kevin pulled out his phone to make sure it was on silent, turned his hat around, and pulled the brim down over his eyes. He let out a long breath as Edd began to play. Kevin found himself being lulled into a state so calm he almost fell asleep. The music eventually ended, but Kevin didn't move.

He listened as footsteps approached his chair. He could hear the gentle sound of Edd breathing and smiled. "All done for today dork? Kevin flinched when he felt his hat suddenly being lifted off his head.

Edd smiled down at Kevin. "Did you enjoy it?"

Kevin nodded.

"I'm glad, now let me show you something else I'm good at." Edd leaned down and pressed his lips to Kevin's.

Kevin moaned and felt his body jerk up into the kiss. He reached up to pull Edd closer when-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kevin sat straight up in bed. "Fuck!" He slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and threw his pillow. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. Kevin's head raced as he tried to decide what part of the dream he was mad about. That he had it, or that he wanted it to be true.

* * *

Edd walked out into the hall for a third time, still no sign of Kevin. He sighed and returned to the bench. He began to play as his mind wandered. Part of him wanted Kevin to appear again, but it was hard form him to decide why.

It wasn't long before Edd lost himself completely in his music. Playing the piano gave him a release that nothing else did. In all other aspects of his life he spent his time thinking and assessing the world around him. When Edd played he didn't have to think, the music just flowed through him.

"Yo Kevin!"

Edd turned just in time to see Kevin dash away from the door yet again, followed shortly after by Nat.

Nat glanced in the room and gave Edd a sly smile. "Hey ya D," he said with a wave."

Edd smiled and returned the gesture. Nat continued after Kevin and Edd walked to the window facing the parking lot. It wasn't long before Kevin and Nat appeared. Edd couldn't hear what the pair was saying, but Kevin had become highly animated in his movements. Edd rested his chin on his arms as he watched. It felt strange to continually see Kevin, in what Edd had decided could only be, an embarrassed state. Edd just couldn't figure out why Kevin was acting that way, it was rather endearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd felt nervous as he approached Kevin's locker. In high school Kevin had moved onto better things than fighting with the Eds all the time. The occasional "dork" may be shouted out, but other than that the boys didn't interact much. If Kevin hadn't gotten caught listening to Edd play, the pair could have gone through the entire year without saying more than two words to one another. Edd hoped that extending an invitation to Kevin would lead into something more between them.

"Salutations Kevin."

The red-head stiffened and turned. "Oh hey, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I'll be playing tonight."

Kevin nodded and turned back to his locker. "What's that got to do with me?"

"I just wanted to extend a formal invitation to you."

Kevin closed his locker and turned around, Edd noticed that he was avoiding eye contact. "Yeah well I've been pretty busy lately so I don't," Kevin's eyes flicked over and locked with Edd's for a brief moment. He closed and opened his mouth a few times before breaking eye contact. He mumbled, "I'll be up after practice. J-just don't tell anyone."

Edd beamed. "Don't worry I won't."

* * *

Kevin hurried to shower and change after practice. He was relieved that Nat was still talking to someone on the field so he wouldn't be questioned about what he was doing. Kevin rushed upstairs but tried to slow his steps, and his heart rate, as he approached the music room.

Edd was only running through some scales, but Kevin still felt like it would be rude to interrupt. He walked over and grabbed a folding chair from the stack leaning on the wall with the hope that Edd would notice him and stop on his own. As he walked closer to the piano he saw that Edd's eyes were closed. The ravinette's head swayed gently as the scales began to run together into a composition. Kevin opened his chair and gently set it down.

A smile flickered across Edd's lips and he peaked out from one eye. "Hello."

Kevin jumped. "Dude don't fucking scare me like that."

Edd laughed. "How could I scare you if you know that I am here?"

Kevin frowned and pulled at his hoddie strings as he sat down. "I dunno, thought you were lost in the music or something. I was trying not to disturb you."

"Mmm but I was expecting you this time. I knew you were here even with my eyes closed."

"How?"

Edd smiled and shook his head. "You are not as light on your feet as you think, your chair bumped into another when you retrieved it, squeaked when you opened it, and I can also smell your cologne."

Kevin sighed and mumbled, "Sorry."

Edd shrugged. "I don't mind, I'm actually delighted that you accepted my invitation. Other than the music professor, no one has shown much interest in my musical endeavors."

"Really?"

Edd nodded and closed his eyes again before playing his song to it's completion.

"I think your great."

Edd's eyes snapped open and it felt like his heart did a somersault.

He looked so surprised that Kevin laughed and asked, "You alright?"

Edd gulped and nodded. "Oh yes, my apologies. M-maybe I did get a little lost in the music that time."

"I think you're embarrassed by the complement."

Edd tugged on the corners of his hat. "Well I'm certainly not used to getting them from you." A look of pain crossed over Kevin's face and Edd immediately regretted what he said. He continued, "I'm not used to getting them from much of anyone. You might be surprised at how many _complements_ directed at me are actually sarcastic results."

Kevin shook his head. "No I get it, you're right I've been an ass to you in the past too."

"Can we just attribute it to pubescent hormones and move on?"

Kevin laughed. "Yeah sure dude, but you're going to have to learn how to take a complement then."

Edd nodded. "Fair enough."


	4. Chapter 4 End

"Damit this is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Kevin you don't have to push so hard and relax your fingers a little. It's okay to be gentle."

Kevin let out a long sigh. Edd was trying to show him what notes he needed to play so they could do a simple duet, but Kevin felt like he might have negative musical talent.

"Hold on let's try something else." Edd stood up and walked behind Kevin. He placed a hand on top of Kevin's and pressed down so they were playing together. "See like this. It's just the same thing over and over. Focus more on the repetition than the intensity."

Even though Edd's touch was sending electricity through Kevin's body, he began to get the feel for what he needed to do. He closed his eyes and before he knew it Edd had removed his hand and sat back down. Edd began to play and Kevin laughed, they actually sounded good together.

"See I knew you could do it."

"Well maybe you're just a good teacher."

Edd playfully bumped shoulders with Kevin. "If you want I could teach you more."

Kevin shook his head. "I don't know dude, I think I've peaked."

Edd laughed and stopped playing.

Kevin banged his hands down on random keys and sang out, "Don't know 'bout you but I'm really bad at piano."

Edd shoved Kevin. "Stop it! Good heavens and you call me a dork."

Kevin smiled and moved to put his hands on the bench. One landed on top of Edd's, but Kevin quickly jerked it away. "So um do you want me to give you a ride home tonight?"

"Oh I'd hate to be an imposition."

As if on cue a loud crack split across the sky, causing both boys to jump. Rain began to beat down on the building and Kevin raised an eyebrow at Edd.

Edd let out a nervous laugh. "Please tell me you didn't ride your motorcycle today.

Kevin shook his head. "Nope I saw rain in the forecast so I brought the car."

"Oh thank heavens, because that would have still been a very wet trip home."

Kevin laughed. "Do you want to stay a little longer or go now?"

Edd shrugged. "I suppose we should leave, it is getting a little late."

Kevin nodded and got up. Edd closed the fallboard and slid off the bench. Both boys grabbed their things and headed downstairs. Kevin rushed out to get the car while Edd waited under the overhang. When Kevin pulled up he quickly slid in and bucked up.

The radio played softly while the rain beat down on the car. Edd looked over at Kevin and said, "Thank you."

Kevin chuckled. "For what?"

"Oh for spending time with me, for listening to me play."

Kevin teased, "Well how could I resist your siren song?"

Edd beamed. "_No siren did ever so charm the ear of the listener as the listening ear has charmed the soul of the siren_."

"Wait what?"

Edd laughed. "It's a quote from Henry Taylor."

Kevin nodded, he wasn't sure who that was and wondered if it was time to start paying more attention in English class. Kevin pulled into Edd's driveway and put the car in park. "Well here you go."

Edd unbuckled his seat belt. He looked over into Kevin's eyes and froze. Something about seeing the red-head in only the soft blue light emitting from the radio was causing something along the lines of paralysis in Edd's body.

Kevin gave Edd a lopsided smile. "What?"

Edd swiftly leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on Kevin's cheek. "You've charmed my soul."

Kevin remained frozen as a blush erupted across his cheeks.

Edd grabbed his bag and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Kevin."

"Yeah," Kevin responded in a daze. "See you tomorrow D."


End file.
